I Want You
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Bagaimana cara Tetsuya Kuroko menghadapi istrinya, Rizuki yang sedang hamil ketika dia ngidam sesuatu? Kira-kira apa yang diinginkan Rizuki? Apakah Tetsuya sanggup mengabulkannya? An Extra Story in "Anak Pertama". Let's check it out! Kuroko x Rizuki / Oneshot / T possible M / Dedicated for Kuroko's birthday / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Tetsuya Kuroko x OC (Rizuki Kuroko)

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur dsb

Summary: Bagaimana cara Tetsuya Kuroko menghadapi istrinya, Rizuki yang sedang hamil ketika dia ngidam sesuatu? Kira-kira apa yang diinginkan Rizuki? Apakah Tetsuya sanggup mengabulkannya? An Extra Story in "Anak Pertama". Let's check it out! Kuroko x Rizuki / Oneshot / T possible M / Dedicated for Kuroko's birthday / Mind to RnR?

 ***I Want You***

Sepasang suami istri sedang tidur nyenyak di kasur mereka. Dengan posisi sang suami berada di pelukan sang istri di samping kanannya. Tubuh mereka terbalut selimut, mengusir hawa dingin dari AC kamar yang menggigil di malam itu.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata sang istri terbuka perlahan. Manik sakuranya memperhatikan seluruh seisi kamar dimana dia dan suaminya tidur bersama.

"Ehm..." Dia mendesah sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan. Dia merasa kepanasan walaupun suhu AC di kamar itu terasa dingin menggigit. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang masih terlelap.

"Tetsuya-kun..." Bibir wanita berparas cantik itu bergumam, menyebut nama suaminya. Matanya yang masih menahan kantuk, menatap dalam wajah sang suami bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

"Tetsuya-kun... Tetsuya-kun..." Sang istri terus menyebut nama suami tercintanya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkan.

"Hmm..." Tetsuya yang merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang, mengerang pelan. Dia merasa seperti mau keluar dari alam mimpinya. Kemudian kedua matanya terbuka. Dilihatnya, ada sosok istrinya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Kiki... Chan...?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tetsuya-kun..." Sang istri yang dipanggil Kiki-chan (nama aslinya Rizuki) tersenyum sembari menatap mata suaminya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ada... Apa? Kenapa kamu membangunkanku...?" tanya Tetsuya pelan.

Rizuki menghela napas. "Rasanya aku ingin sesuatu..." jawabnya kemudian.

"Lagi ngidam, ya?" tebak Tetsuya singkat. Rizuki mengangguk.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Aku ingin stroberi, Tetsuya-kun..." jawab Rizuki tersenyum manja. "Ayolah, Tetsuya-kun. Aku ingin stroberi sekarang... Onegai."

Tetsuya hanya menatap istrinya datar, lalu dengan agak malas dia bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kemudian, dia ngeloyor keluar kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa dan pergi menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya kembali ke kamar sambil membawa semangkuk stroberi segar, buah kesukaan sang istri. Dia lalu memberikannya kepada Rizuki.

"Wah, arigato ne, Sayangku..." ujar Rizuki senang ketika melihat stroberi-stroberi yang menggiurkan di hadapannya.

"Doita," balas Tetsuya pendek. Dia menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rizuki. "Hanya segitu saja, Kiki-chan? Aku tidur lagi, ya..." katanya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Tapi...

"Chotto, Tetsuya-kun! Jangan tidur dulu..." seru Rizuki spontan ketika dia hendak memakan sebutir stroberi. Mendengar itu, Tetsuya bangkit dari baringannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Kiki-chan? Aku harus tidur sekarang," kata Tetsuya masih memasang wajah tripleknya.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh, Tetsu-kun..." Rizuki masih tetap melarangnya.

Tetsuya melihat jam weker yang berada di bagian atas tempat tidur. "Sudah dini hari, Kiki-chan... Nanti aku bisa terlambat."

"Tetsuya-kun..." Rizuki menyentuh dada bidang suaminya manja sambil menatap _aquamarine_ miliknya lekat-lekat. "Aku memintamu untuk jangan tidur dulu..."

Deg! Mendadak jantung Tetsuya berdegup kencang. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat. Sejak Rizuki mengandung anaknya pertama kali, dia sudah berubah menjadi anak kecil yang manja. Setiap keinginannya harus dipenuhi dan tidak boleh ditolak. Seperti hubungan pelayan dengan tuannya, dia harus menuruti keinginan tuannya.

Tetsuya menghela napas, lalu dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku takkan tidur malam ini..."

Rizuki tersenyum manis mendengarnya, lalu dia mulai melahap stroberinya. Tetsuya hanya bisa berbaring lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke salah satu sudut kamar.

"Tetsuya-kun, kamu mau stroberi?" tanya Rizuki setelah memakan habis tiga buah kesukaannya itu. Dia menatap suami di sampingnya yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukannya kamu yang ingin stroberi?" Tetsuya balik bertanya, heran.

"Ano... Aku merasa kalau kita berdua bisa menghabiskannya bersama-sama. Aku tahu kalau kamu mau makan stroberi ini. Aku tak mau kalau dibilang aku nggak adil karena nggak memberi makanan pada suamiku," jawab Rizuki.

"Daijoubu desu. Aku lebih suka vanila daripada stroberi," tutur Tetsuya datar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu..." Rizuki diam sebentar sambil mengambil sebutir stroberi dari mangkuk. "Aku mau kamu memakannya..."

"Kiki-chan, aku sudah bilang kalau aku-" Ucapannya terputus ketika buah stroberi itu masuk sebagian ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu Rizuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya.

"Ehm, kamu tahu, Tetsuya-kun?" Rizuki tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin merasakan stroberi itu di mulutmu..."

Tetsuya tak bisa ngomong apa-apa sebab buah stroberi berada di dalam mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Rizuki mulai menyentuh bibirnya dan menggigit sebagian buah stroberi itu.

"Manis sekali..." bisiknya pelan.

Tetsuya-kun memakan sebagian stroberi yang tersisa di mulutnya dan menelannya. "Kiki-chan... Aku tak menyangka kalau bibirmu semanis itu," katanya.

Wajah Rizuki merona merah. Dia terkekeh pelan. "Hihi... Bibirmu juga. Kamu mau mencobanya lagi?" tanyanya.

Sebagai jawaban, Tetsuya mengambil sebutir stroberi lagi dan meletakkannya ke mulut Rizuki. Tetsuya merasa benar-benar ketagihan gara-gara rasa manisnya bibir sang istri ketika dicampur dengan stroberi. Tentu saja dia menginginkannya lagi.

Rizuki hanya bisa menatap suaminya dalam diam. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika wajah suaminya mendekati wajahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara tegang, malu dan senang. Dia menunggu Tetsuya memakan stroberi di mulutnya itu. Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menyentuh stroberi di mulut Rizuki. Lalu menggigitnya. Rizuki memakan sebagian stroberinya dan menelannya sampai ke kerongkongan.

Saat itulah, dua bibir kedua insan itu saling bersentuhan. Tetsuya dan Rizuki merasakan rasa manis yang tersisa di bibir mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak, kaget bukan kepalang. Tapi mereka perlahan menikmati rasa manis di bibir mereka.

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya pelan-pelan, lalu menjilat bibir Rizuki dengan lidahnya. Rizuki memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya, merasakan jilatan lembut suami tercintanya.

"Hmm..." Rasa manis di bibir Rizuki terasa di lidah Tetsuya. Semakin dia menjilatinya, semakin terasa rasa manis itu. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Rizuki. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka perlahan-lahan menipis.

"Manis..." ucap Tetsuya singkat. Rizuki yang berada di hadapannya hanya bisa meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, mengingat ciuman buah stroberi dari suaminya yang tak kalah manisnya. Apalagi saat menjilat bibirnya.

"Tetsuya-kun... Rasanya aku ingin lagi," pinta Rizuki manja.

"Maksudnya buah stroberi lagi?" tanya Tetsuya. "Habiskan saja kalau kamu mau..."

Rizuki menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Aku sangat menginginkan ciuman darimu, Tetsuya sayangku..." godanya sambil menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan suaminya. "Kali ini tanpa buah stroberi."

"Kiki-cha- Ukh!" Ucapannya terpotong ketika bibir istrinya yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya melebar, tapi tak lama dia menutup matanya perlahan. Dia lalu membalas ciuman Rizuki sembari memeluknya.

"Hmm... Tetsu-kun..." desah Rizuki, meneruskan ciuman yang panas itu. Lalu dia mencengkeram kaus Tetsuya dan menindih tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia mulai melepaskan kaus suaminya itu namun ditahan Tetsuya.

"Ano, Kiki-chan..." gumam Tetsuya sambil mendorong bahu istrinya pelan. Hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Aku sudah memenuhi semua keinginanmu, tapi sepertinya kamu belum puas," sambungnya datar.

"Tentu saja belum," balas Rizuki.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang kamu inginkan, Kiki-chan?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

"Ehm, yang kuinginkan..." Rizuki terdiam sesaat sambil menunduk malu. "Adalah dirimu, Tetsuya-kun."

Bola mata Tetsuya yang biru jernih membundar. "A, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku... Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu. Bahkan aku ingin memberikanmu seluruh jiwa dan ragaku ini padamu," jawab Rizuki, menatap Tetsuya lekat-lekat. "Kumohon... Sentuhlah aku, Sayang..."

"Tapi, aku tak bisa," tolak Tetsuya. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku takut kalau itu akan mempengaruhi kehamilanmu."

"Tetsuya-kun..."

"Sumimasen, Kiki-chan. Mungkin lain kali saja," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang aku tidur lagi, ya."

"Jangan!" seru Rizuki spontan sambil menahan bahu Tetsuya yang bidang. Mencegahnya kembali berbaring di kasur. "Pokoknya, kamu jangan tidur dulu."

"Kiki-chan..."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting dirimu. Aku sangat ingin dirimu, Tetsuya-kun," kata Rizuki seduktif, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tetsuya. "Aku minta kamu untuk menyentuhku..." bisiknya lembut.

Deg!

Jantung Tetsuya berdetak keras begitu mendengar permintaan sang istri yang kedengarannya seduktif itu. Menggoda iman sekaligus menimbulkan hawa napsunya. Tangannya bergetar, salah tingkah. Dia sebetulnya mau, hanya saja tangannya terasa kaku, tak mampu digerakkan.

Melihat itu, Rizuki menyambar tangan Tetsuya dan meletakkannya ke atas dadanya yang besar. Merasakan kelembutan si bukit kembar di kedua tangannya, jantung Tetsuya berdebar tak menentu. Ditambah dengan semburat merah muncul di sekitar tulang pipinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Tetsuya mau melakukannya demi permintaan Rizuki. Lagipula, mana ada lelaki seperti dirinya tak tergoda dengan tangannya berada di atas dada wanita?

"Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang, Tetsu-kun. Malam ini hanya milik kita berdua..." ajak Rizuki lembut.

"Ha'i..." balas Tetsuya. Sekarang Tetsuya tak mampu lagi untuk menolak keinginan istri tercintanya itu. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Rizuki mulai menanggalkan kausnya dan permainan malam di kasur akan segera dimulai...

 ***The End***

Kyaa! Apa ini?! Kok kesannya nggak elit amat? XD

Waduh, maafkan aku! Aku telah membuat cerita yang absurd begini. Entah datang darimana ide kayak begini untuk bikin cerita ini...

Ehm, I have written this Birthday Fic for my lovely husbando, Tetsuya Kuroko. Otanjoubi omedeto, Tetsuya-kun! Semoga tetap eksis di tahun ke depannya, ya! Hehe... ^_^

Nah, menurut kalian, gimana ceritanya? Gomen ne kalau jelek... :'3

Aku jadinya membuat Fanfic ini sebagai cerita tambahan dari "Anak Pertama". Kalian masih ingat FF itu, kan? Itu FF pertamaku. Ceritanya Rizuki lagi mengandung anaknya dan Tetsuya-kun yang menjaganya. Kalau kalian nggak tahu kayak mana ceritanya, kalian tinggal baca saja. OK? ;)

Mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Soalnya, aku yang sebagai Author lagi mentok idenya. Demo, daijoubu! Aku pasti akan melanjutkannya, kok...

Kalau kalian mau beri komentar tentang Birthday Fic ini, lewat Review saja. Tapi ingat, jangan nge-Flame.

Now, I'll have to go out from here. Sampai jumpa di Fanfic-ku yang lain! ^o^)/


End file.
